1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a monitor base of simple structure and low manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional monitor base has three main parts and a screw to assemble the three parts. The number of parts increases the production cost and creates a storage problem. Therefore, it is advantageous to decrease the number of parts constituting a monitor base.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, Taiwanese Patent No. 296886 discloses a monitor base which has only two parts a stand and a rotating disk. However, the structure of each part of such a monitor base is more complicated. For example, the stand of the monitor base additionally comprises a coupling member, a resilient piece, a groove and a stopping block. Furthermore, the rotating disk of the monitor base additionally comprises a coupling opening. Manufacturing a monitor base having components with complicated structures requires a more elaborate and expensive process.
Another monitor base is disclosed in BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION of U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,625, in which the monitor base comprises an upper stand portion and a stand base portion as shown in FIG. 7 of the present application. The stand base portion 11 is provided with a fixing bar 112 and a direction-controlling aperture 111, while the upper stand portion 12 is provided with a guide slot 123 and a pin 121. The fixing bar 112 is inserted into the guide slot 123 and simultaneously the pin 121 is inserted into the direction-controlling aperture 111 to securely fix the upper stand portion 12 onto the stand base portion 11. To disassemble the monitor base, the upper stand portion 12 is detached from the stand base portion 11 by pulling upwardly a boss 122 connected to the pin 121. Then, the pin 121 is removed from the direction-controlling aperture 111. The structure of the monitor base is complicated.
The two-part monitor bases mentioned above have a common problem-complicated structure. Therefore, amending the design of the monitor base becomes important in order to decrease the manufacturing cost.